


Beyond The Peak.

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [10]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Erotic Poetry, Love, M/M, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Orgasm, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "Making the headboard bang as I cry out for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> An original/Destiel poem that i leave to the reader to interpret who is speaking to whom. Dean to Cas or Cas to Dean?

Making the headboard bang as I cry out for you.

I feel for you.

I’m full of you.

I love the way you hold my hips as

I straddle you and ride your dick.

Your body, baby is so damn thick.

I quiver hard, whine and dip.

It’s getting tough I must admit.

As I ache and tremble in your grip.

A violent vibration runs through my thighs.

Please caress me as I cry.

I’m coming, _Yes._

I’m coming, _Yes!_

_I’M COMING, YES!!_

Hold me I as lose control.

Hold me I as loose my soul.

Riding you through these wild waves.

I’m taken in what seems like days.

I bounce, bounce and bounce.

I wail as I bounce.

I quiver as I bounce.

I’m mindless as I bounce.

I’m lost as I bounce.

You fill with me every ounce.

 

Your powerful stroke makes me weak.

I moan so loud. I can barely even speak.

I’m already _gone_ and passed that brutal brink.

You’ve taken me beyond the peak.

 

But you bring me back down to Earth with

kisses that are hard, greedy and so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please credit me if this work is reposted or shared, thank you.


End file.
